The Plot Bunnies
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: Bunnies, they're cute and cuddly unless they're plot Bunnies. This is where all plot bunnies must go when I don't want to abandon them. So, I leave it to you to decide which stories get written. Enjoy!
1. Taylor's Adventure

**Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls I present to you my only current idea for a next-gen story **

…**...**

* * *

Taylor was falling fast.

How the heck did this happen?

She had just been watching Jackie tinker with some device.

"_If I succeed, I'll be able to see the multiverse for myself!"_

"Oh my goodness! Is that what happened to me?" Taylor realized as she finally got her wings to work.

The device had gone haywire and zapped her! Then when she blinked she found herself falling out of the sky.. it was the only explanation she could think of really. It was the only one that made sense. But how would she get back home? Jackie had so kindly neglected to mention that part and now, she was stuck hopping dimensions until she figured out how to get home.

Great.

Not really.

Taylor landed with a soft thump and took in her surroundings.

The forest. A dark, dense, positively creepy forest. With a sigh, the distressed girl got to her feet and set about finding some much-needed help. Well, truthfully, she wasn't sure what she was supposed to say if she encountered anyone. They would probably write her off as a crazy person. She really didn't want to be considered crazy. She also really didn't want to be stuck in a forest all night long. Now that would be crazy. She kept walking hoping to find someone, anyone to help her really when she came upon a hill with some trees. Maybe she could sleep there if all else failed? She ventured forward to inspect her possible sleeping quarters only to pass through a dome of some kind.

The land before her was flat and barren with only a single trap door leading into the ground.

A trap door which opened.

Taylor was taken aback to see her aunt Molly pop out.

"Come on kiddo, it's not safe up here," Molly said to her.

So the dumbstruck Taylor followed Molly down the hole into what she would later describe as a hive. Monsters and humans rushed around the massive concrete structure with purpose. Taylor was unsure what to say as Molly led her to a quieter part of the hive where a single door stood.

"You'll want to see this, Ma'am," Molly said as she knocked on the door.

"Come in,"

Taylor gasped as they entered the large office.

Her mother sat at the desk before her.

But it wasn't really _**her **_mother.

This wasn't the woman who baked cookies and sang Disney songs while cleaning house.

This was a battle-hardened commander with scars.

"Leave us, Molly,"

"Yes, ma'am,"

"Take a seat," Christina prompted when Molly had left.

Taylor did as she as told.

"What's your name?"

"Taylor, Ma'am,"

"Come with me,"

Taylor followed, growing more and more confused as she did, her mother led her to what looked like an infirmary only to freeze in the doorway.

Her father lay comatose on one of the beds.

"Don't be scared," Christina coaxed.

"What happened to him?" Taylor asked as she passed by her father.

"He saved someone's life. He's just recovering," Christina replied as she bandaged the scapes Taylor didn't know she had, "Where did you come from, Taylor? And where are your parents?"

_Right here. _Taylor thought as she struggled to answer.

* * *

**For this story, I think it should be very clear where this was going.**

**I had planned:**

**For Taylor to end up in at least four different stories.**

**But IDK.**


	2. Joker's Daughter

It was all a blur to Melissa. How on earth did she end up dangling above a chemical vat? All she could remember was cold, insane laughter and crying lots of crying. The Joker and Harley no doubt but where was Ivy? The smoke, the burning, the plants. Someone had set the plants on fire. She had to get out of here but she couldn't move. Her arms and legs were bound and she was gagged.

"HA HA! THIS WILL BE THE SECOND GREATEST JOKE EVER!"

Melissa couldn't see the Joker but he was there. Melissa started to struggle helplessly. The rope that held her above the vat was slashed in two and she fell.

SPLASH.

Right into the vat, she fell. She passed out convinced that she was going to drown but somehow she survived. Batman had pulled her out while she was unconscious. Harley looked on horrified as the paramedics loaded her sister into the ambulance. This was all her fault. Because of her, Melissa had gotten hurt.

Melissa had been bleached white just like the Joker. Her once brown hair was now a blue-ish color as well. All because of her.

…...

* * *

When Melissa awoke in the hospital and saw her reflection in a nearby window she screamed. It was a shrill ear-busting horrendous loud noise that busted the window. The doctors and nurses rushed in and had to tie her down. After that they fed her. Once they were finished they filed out of the room. Two nurses whispered horrible things as they left. Things that Melissa was terrified to hear them say.

"Someone call Arkham quickly,"

"Yeah, there's a female Joker in this hospital,"

Melissa cried bitterly. She, she was crazy as the Joker. She was no better than the Joker. Melissa felt no different than she had prior to her incident but she was terrified that could change. That could change at any moment and she would be powerless to do anything about it.

"I see you're awake,"

Melissa looked up startled to see the Joker step out of the shadows.

"Aren't you supposed to be locked up?"

"Aren't you?" the Joker laughed menacingly.

Melissa choked on bile that was rising in her throat.

"Lissa, Lissa, Lissa **I'm **the only one who will ever understand now,"

"Don't call me that," Melissa growled out.

"You know it's true. The doctors are calling Arkham right now to pick you up,"

"No,"

"Yes, but come with me and you'll be safe."

"I'm not going with you,"

"Harley wants to see you,"

They went back and forth and back and forth with each other before Melissa went reluctantly with the Joker. He brought her to a hideout near the docks in a rundown part of town. Stepping inside, Melissa saw the crates of weapons disguised as toys. Harley was nowhere to be seen. Melissa turned to Joker with a questioning glance.

"Wait here while I save Harley from Arkham in the meantime, she has some clothes you can borrow,"

Joker left Melissa alone in the warehouse. Melissa sat down and tried to withhold tears. Ivy had taught her long ago never to show weakness. Showing weakness in the backstreets and alleyways of Gotham could get you hurt or killed. At that moment, Melissa could care less. She struggled to get changed. She slipped into a diamond-printed tank top, black pajama pants and red slip-on shoes. She fell to the floor quietly reflecting on the events that had transpired. She was crazy. As insane as the Joker. She was dangerous, she was a monster.

All time was lost to Melissa who simply sat on the floor and stared at a crate filled with weapons. She didn't even move when Bud and Lou sniffed her out and plopped down across her lap. She didn't care that they were vying for her attention. She was far too disheartened to care. She didn't want to be crazy. She didn't want to slowly slip into insanity. Why all of this why her? What was she supposed to do about it? At first, she didn't even realize that Joker and Harley had returned until Harley wrapped her in a hug.

'Lissa I'm so, so sorry,"

Melissa cried harder.

…...

* * *

Life with the Joker was as unstable and unpredictable as one would expect it to be. Melissa stuck around for two reasons. One so he wouldn't hurt Harley. Two so she would be thrown into Arkham. Many, many sleepless nights were spent listening as Joker ranted about how he was going to kill Batman. Melissa eventually learned how to tune him out and get some sleep on the broken couch against the back wall. Every day was the same. Melissa would wake up, Harley would brush her hair whispering promises about how she was okay, how she was still sane before running off to get some food for Melissa. While Harley was gone Melissa was forced to 'learn a few things from "daddy". Melissa despised this time of day/. Loathed it with every fiber of her being. Yet. She had to sit through it or Harley would be hurt.

So, she sat through lessons on firearms and explosives. Much to her dismay.

Then there were the blessed times when Joker and Harley were gone. During these times Melissa often slipped away to visit her old home in the waste dump but what she didn't know was that she was being tailed by a certain boy wonder at every given chance. What had started out as a dead end case for Bruce had become Dick's hobby. The case of 'the female Joker' as the media was calling it intrigued him. This girl didn't appear insane at all but she clearly believed she was. Currently, Robin was perched on a roof overlooking the street that the girl was headed down. Too bad he didn't know her name. He felt bad for her. She always seemed on the verge of tears.

"I'm doomed," she muttered.

Robin wanted to help her. Save her. She seemed like she needed that.

…...

* * *

Melissa arrived in the dump and cautiously entered the broken-down house. She couldn't stay for very long but she couldn't keep herself from visiting. She looked around. Parts of the walls were charred but not much else had been done. Melissa was thankful if the blaze had gotten out of control then her home would be little more than ash. She went about collecting the notes and books Ivy had left her. Even Ivy knew that if Melissa were to leave Joker's watchful eye for long Harley would get it.

Melissa came and went but Robin didn't instead, he waited for Ivy's return just outside the dump. When Ivy did show she wasn't armed which was good so, Robin made his move catching Ivy off guard.

"In case you're unaware I've been declared sane," Ivy stated curtly.

"I've heard. I want to know about that girl,"

"What girl?"

"The Joker Girl. The one who's been visiting,"

"What do you want to know?"

"Her name,"

"I don't know her name,"

"Yeah right,"

"I don't know her name. Her birth name,"

"Fine then what do you call her?"

"What's it to you,"

"I want to know,"

"I call her Melissa. Why do you want to know? You've got a crush on her?"

"No,"

"Sure,"

…...

* * *

Melissa nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw the shadow looming over her. She barely had time to process this before Robin jumped down and blocked her path.

Uh-oh.

Robin meant one thing.

Arkham.

She turned to run. She knew of more than one way to get there. However, Robin kept on her tail. She was so worried that she took a wrong turn and ended up in a dead-end alleyway.

"You finally stopped," Robin commented as he dropped in front of her.

Melissa stayed completely silent.

"I'm not going to hurt you if that's what you're thinking,"

Silence.

Robin was puzzled until it clicked.

"You think I'm going to take you to Arkham."

Then Melissa spotted the fire escape above her. She had to act quickly. She jumped up and grabbed the bars. Swinging and kicking she managed to knock Robin out. She scrambled up to the roof of the building. She ran so fast and so long she could feel her heart beating crazily against her chest. She slid into the warehouse and slammed the door shut behind her. With a relieved sigh, Melissa fell on the couch with a book in hand. Who knew how much time she had lost?

…...

* * *

When Robin woke he was back in the Bat cave and being patched up by Alfred. He knew Batman was there from the icy chill on his neck curtsy of a hard glare. He was in for it. He knew he had it coming when he had started doing this a month ago.

"Why?" Batman asked flatly as Robin sat up and turned to face his mentor.

"Because I wondered,"

"Wondered what?"

"About her,"

"And what did you find out?"

"Her name's Melissa,"

"And?"

"She doesn't appear to be insane at all,"

Batman seemed intrigued by this.

"Fine, keep tabs on her but don't confront her again,"

…...

* * *

Three weeks later, Batman burst in Joker ran leaving Harley and Melissa to face Robin. Harley hid Melissa before taking on Robin. Melissa listened from her hiding spot catching the occasional movement. Then it all went silent. Melissa held her breath. Maybe Harley had gotten lucky and bested the boy wonder? Sadly, for Melissa, this was not the case as Robin was the one who opened the door to her hiding place.

Melissa was screwed.

…...

* * *

The good news was she didn't end up in Arkham.

The bad news was she DID end up in a correctional dentition center.

She knew she would be here for long. If the Joker got out he'd come for her. What his plan was she honestly couldn't tell you but he _had _to have some type of plan

Everyone avoided her. Even the roughest, toughest kids were scared of the insane joker girl as they liked to call her. Thus, she was often times left alone. Melissa was usually all for solitude but after nearly two months with the joker, she wanted some sane company. Someone who didn't punctuate their sentences with insane laughter. So, in an effort to fit in she started covering her skin. Using body paints to give herself a normal skin color and not the bleached white skin she was stuck with.

Three weeks into her stay at the correctional facility and a new kid was brought in. although Melissa swore she had never seen him before this kid seemed familiar to her. Even though she was intrigued she stayed away. However, _he _seemed interested in _her. _One day during lunch he dropped into the seat across from her.

"So, what'd you do to wind up here?" he asked in the thickest southern accent Melissa had heard in her life.

"Rather not say," Melissa responded as she studied the boy before her. "You?"

"I'd also like to keep that to myself,"

"Then why did you ask me?" Melissa questioned.

"Just tryin' to make conversation,"

"Wouldn't it be easier to ask my name?"

"I suppose. So, what is your name?"

"Melissa,"

"Mine's Jake,"

Except 'Jake' wasn't really Jake.

He was Dick Grayson in disguise.

...

* * *

**For this story:**

**It would be told in arcs.**

**A few I already decided on:**

**The Joker's Daughter.**

**Father's Death.**

**The Songbird.**

**Unusual Friends.**


	3. Role Reversal

**Here's what you need to know.**

**When I say role-reversal AU I do not mean that Melissa was raised by Bruce, became Robin etc. **

**What I mean is:**

**Melissa is a good girl. Nerdy, ambitious, focused BUT she can still mess you up if you cross her.**

**Dick is the resident Bad Boy of Gotham Academy. Loathed and feared by all. Tougher than nails.**

**Got it?**

**Oh, one more thing:**

**Harley and Ivy are reformed.**

**Really reformed.**

**So, I think I have covered everything.**

**LET'S DO THIS.**

…**...**

* * *

Melissa stepped through the doors of Gotham Academy with a sad sigh. Summer was over now. Gone were the days lounging in her room creating doodle monsters in her sketchbook, gone were the nights watching all the crime dramas she wanted. Now, that school was back in session she had to set her sights to the very long year ahead of her.

"Hey, Melissa, how was your summer?" Barbra asked cheerily as she fell into step with her friend.

Melissa turned to the ever-cheerful Barbra Gordon with a small wistful smile.

"It was nice. How was yours?"

"Great, I went to summer camp, the movies, an amusement park,"

"That sounds like fun," Melissa smiled as she smoothed the wrinkles in her school uniform.

As the two walked to their first class and chatted about their summer adventures they ignored the group of freshmen girls standing in a huddle waiting for the infamous Dick Grayson to make his casually late appearance at the school.

Why people-girls in particular-were so interested in Dick Grayson dumbfounded Melissa. One of the biggest lies in high school culture was that a girl needed to have a boyfriend. Melissa didn't believe that. She was doing just fine without one thank you very much.

Entering the History Classroom Melissa could tell that the teacher a slightly overweight balding man was a my word is law type of guy. He wasted no time in assigning seats to the entire class. Barbra was seated in the front seat of the center row while Melissa was seated in the front of the row closest to the door. As the teacher droned on about his rules and expectations Melissa watched the last minute stragglers through the small window in the door. When the teacher-Mr Steel-handed out the worksheets Melissa quickly got to work.

_Typical getting to know you paper. Go figure,_

Melissa hardly looked up when someone knocked.

"You're late, Grayson,"

Melissa looked up curiously. Sure enough, there stood the infamous Dick Grayson in all his leather-clad glory.

_He's out of uniform. That's automatic detention. _

"You'll be sitting behind Miss Quinnzel,"

_Great,_

This year was off to a great start.

…...

* * *

HOW?

HOW ON EARTH?

Dick Grayson was in all of her classes.

ALL OF THEM.

Geometry? Check.

Physical Science? Check.

English, Yup.

Art Two? Yes.

ALL OF THEM.

And he was sitting beside, behind, or relatively close to her in all of them.

Melissa growled at the thought as she unlocked the front door and let herself in. Harley and Ivy were still working as usual. Harley worked as a counselor and Ivy worked as a research scientist for Star Labs. Melissa didn't being alone though besides, she had just enough time to change out of her school clothes grab her gym bag and hurry across town.

Melissa stepped into her bedroom as she discarded her leather backpack and placed it beside the door. Slipping out of the highly uncomfortable school-required shoes she slid in her stocking feet across the shiny hardwood floors and opened the door to her closet. Her outfit of choice waiting for her. She traded her long dress shirt, vest, and pleated skirt for a slightly ratty somewhat faded Hex Girls top and a pair of athletic shorts. Slipping into a pair of sandals, Melissa grabbed the black gym bag and her skateboard with the thorn designs and booked it across town.

As a little girl, she had been placed in the foster system after her father had been arrested and her mother was deemed unfit to take care of her. Melissa still remembered it all so vividly.


	4. Love isn't Blind

"LIKE, WHY CAN'T I GO? I SIGNED UP FOR IT LAST YEAR. SUGIE AND I BOTH,"

"Things were different then,"

"How?"

"You weren't blind then,"

Shaggy stiffened at the harsh reminder. He didn't need to be told at least once a month. One mystery gone wrong had cost Shaggy his sight due to some unseen magic. Not that his mother knew that. Ever since that fatal accident six months ago. Now, now, Shaggy's parents treated him like he was helpless and he wasn't he was perfectly able of taking care of himself he just needed some extra guidance.

"Mom, Scooby and I will be there for him. Plus the headmistress said that'd she would make sure Shaggy has everything he'll need,"

"Just let the boy go, Stacy," Sam declared before Stacy could protest.

"But, but,"

"No, Shaggy needs this,"

"What he needs is a school for the blind,"

"STACY please just let him do this,"

"Why?"

"Because I'd feel better going there than some far off school, Mom," Shaggy curtly informed his mother.

"We moved From Crystal Cove for a reason, Stacy,"

"Fine"

…...

* * *

Shaggy's first day at Monster High was eventful, to say the least. Even though he couldn't see he could feel the several pairs of eyes on him. However, he had his sister and Scooby to help him. They made sure Shaggy was well looked after. That was until free period. The three got separated thanks to a certain group of werecats. Toralei grabbed Shaggy by the shoulders and spun him around and around.

"That's enough, Toralei!"

Shaggy was released and fell to the floor. He had no way of telling what direction he was now facing. His sister had been taking him to the music classroom but now he couldn't tell where he was.

"What's it to you Freak?"

"You're being cruel,"

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"This,"

Shaggy heard what sounded like a blast before he was helped to his feet by his sister and Scooby who ushered him away.

…...

* * *

Christina could not stand Toralei and her idea of 'fun'. Mostly because this was how Christina's secret had been exposed to the entire student body via the Ghostly Gossip. Toralei had shredded Christina's jacket before pushing her into the deep end of the pool which went on forever and ever and ever. If it hadn't been for the quick reactions of Gil and Lagoona Christina would be a goner. Alas, with her secret exposed the bullying had increased thanks to the snobby, uptight purebred vampires who saw Christina as a thing rather than a being.

They even had the audacity to demand that she be written out of vampire records.

She had adapted well enough. Sticking close to her true friends and avoiding the haters but there were days when she wanted to snap. To lash out. Today had been one of those days for Christina. So, when she had seen the terrible trio she had lost her cool blasting Toralei and company all the way to the next state. She really did not care.

Christina saw the same boy later in art class. He seemed sad and Christina could only begin to imagine what he must have been going through. The teacher was no help as she had no earthly idea of how to cope with having a blind student. The nerve of some people! It made Christina's blood boil.

She wished she could help.

…...

* * *

Scooby, Sugie and, Shaggy had all come to the agreement of not telling Stacey about the trio of werecats or the few teachers who didn't know how to handle having Shaggy in class. Because if Stacey knew she would ax the whole thing and send Shaggy 'someplace better'. In truth, despite the few rough spots Shaggy liked Monster High and wanted to go back. Especially because of what had happened at his old school. Shaggy couldn't help it. it just happened when he got angry. Really, really angry

Shaggy retreated to his room with Scooby close by as always. Sugie hung back. She had to get dinner started. Stacey would take over when she got home but for now, Sugie would handle dinner.

Shaggy took a seat om his bed. He ran his hands over the covers recalling their bright green color it was difficult having to adapt to living without his eyesight. He found that he relied on his other senses more so now than ever. Sitting there he could hear as Scooby moved around the room. He heard the TV come on and knew Scooby must have found something for them to watch. Not that Scooby ever used that word to describe it. Ah, yes, his entire family walked on eggshells around him. Afraid that words that referred to sight would upset him but Shaggy didn't mind those words. They were just a part of normal everyday life.

Soon, he and Scooby were enjoying a movie and for that moment Shaggy felt normal again.

…...

* * *

Christina returned home before Draculaura who was at the mall with the others.

"You're such an introvert," Draculaura had scoffed when Christina had declined the invitation to join them.

She supposed her cousin was right. Christina liked the peace and quiet and solitude. Besides, if she wanted company, Molly was a phone call away. Christina sat down at her desk and hung her head. She was tired out. Bullies, tests, crazy psychos. How was one to handle these things day in and day out? Christina would have loved to know.

Christina found herself wondering about the new kids. The boy and his sister. They had seemed a little nervous and at the same time happy.

Christina wondered.

…...

* * *

Nearly a week later. Shaggy, Sugie and, Scooby had adapted well to Monster High. They liked it here save for Toralei and her friends who liked to mess with them at every single chance.

Shaggy and Sugie had started going their separate ways during the free period. Mostly because Shaggy felt that his sister deserved her free time and didn't need to be looking over his shoulder all day long. So, Shaggy and Scooby went out on their own just wandering the quiet mostly empty hallways.

Shaggy stopped which caught Scooby off guard.

"Scoob, Do you hear that?"

Scooby cocked his head and listened. Gentle piano music floated through the hall accompanied by faint singing.

"Music room," Scooby declared.

"Like, let's go then," Shaggy replied.

They walked to the music room in order to better hear the music and find out who was playing it. Over the past few days, no one had spoken to them very much. Probably scared of being insensitive and hurtful. Shaggy wanted to make friends really badly. Maybe, maybe this was his chance. When Scooby stopped he knew they had reached the music room. Shaggy stood still and listened to the music that seemed to wrap around him.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow way up high  
There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby  
Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far  
Behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me_

_Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow.  
Why then, oh, why can't I?_

_If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow.  
Why, oh, why can't I?"_

When the music stopped Shaggy couldn't help but applaud.

"Oh, I thought I was alone," the stranger cried and Shaggy found that he knew that voice. It belonged to the same person who saved them from Toralei their first day there.

"Like, I'm sorry I startled you. I was just following the music. Like, you have a wonderful voice,"

"Th-thank you but I can't really sing,"

"Trust me, as a person who relies on his hearing more than anything else I'm like, an excellent judge,"

"Well, thank you,"

"May I join you?"

"Sure thing, I'm Christina by the way,"'

"My name's Shaggy,"

"Nice to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you too, Christina and thank you for helping us out the other day," Shaggy said as he joined Christina at the piano bench.

"You're most certainly welcome. I just get so mad when they mess with people,"

"Like, I know I shouldn't be asking but why did she call you a freak?"

He heard Christina sigh.

"Because I'm a hybrid. I'm half fairy and half vampire,"

Shaggy was intrigued and was all ears as Christina explained herself. Never had one like her existed. Never had one like her been heard of before. That is why she tried to hide. Tried to be normal but her charade came to an abrupt halt when Toralei had so cruelly shredded her jacket exposing what she really was to the entire school. The video went viral spreading across the web like a wildfire. Hateful comments, death threats, scorn and hatred directed at her. All for what she was. All about how disgraceful and freakish she was. It was so bad last year that her uncle had sent her back to Miss Grimwood's to study with the headmistress and finish her schooling away from the mean spirited people who thought she wasn't fit to bear the family name.

"I considered staying there, you know but my cousin Sibella convinced me to return with my head held high 'show them that you deserve the family name. Show them what it really means to be a Dracula she told me so I did but that doesn't stop the purebred elite from messing with me. It's really a waste of time really. I mean, I'm not trying to join the vampire court like them,"

"Like, What do you want to do after high school?" Shaggy couldn't help but ask.

"Teach, I think," Christina sighed, "What about you?"

"Well, I wanted to be a chef but my mother won't hear of it. Like, she'd have a heart attack,"

"She does realize that there are blind chefs in the world right? Then realizing what she said Christina apologized, "I'm sorry that was uncalled for,"

"Like, don't worry about it. I don't get offended easily and if we're going to be friends then I'd like you to speak your mind. We like, can be friends, right?"

"Yes, we most certainly can,"

"Do you think you can sing another song?"

"Yes, what would you like to hear?"

"Surprise me,"

"_There's always tomorrow  
For dreams to come true  
Believe in your dreams  
Come what may_

_There's always tomorrow  
For dreams to come true  
And so little time in a day_

_We all pretend  
The rainbow has an end  
And you'll be there my friend, someday_

_There's always tomorrow  
For dreams to come true  
Tomorrow is not far away_

_We all pretend  
The rainbow has an end  
And you'll be there my friend, someday_

_There's always tomorrow  
For dreams to come true  
Tomorrow is not far away"_

Shaggy found that he lost himself in the music and Christina's gentle singing voice. It swept him far away to another world where he wasn't looked down upon_. _When the song ended and he was dropped back into reality he found himself asking:

"Can you like, teach me to play?"

"I guess I could try to," Christina responded after some thought.

…...

* * *

When Shaggy came home that day, Stacy noticed a remarkable difference in the way he carried himself. He seemed more confident, less afraid to make a mistake. Maybe that school as odd as it was, was actually helping her son regain what he had lost all those months ago. When Sugie came through the door Stacy questioned her.

"He made a friend today," was Sugie's simple answer.

"Are you sure? We don't want a repeat-"

"Gee, Mom, get a grip. Shaggy can handle himself,"

Of course, Sugie did understand her mother's cause for concern and her desire to protect her "baby boy" but her mother tended to go into Mama Bear mode more often than she needed to.

Sugie just hoped her mother wouldn't completely lose her marbles when she found out Shaggy had made friends with a GIRL.

Stacey ambushed her son as he was devouring his after-school snack. She demanded answers. Lots of answers.

"You made a friend?"

"Yes,"

"What are they or did you ask?"

"Like, why does it matter?"

"I'm curious,"

"She's a hybrid Mom,"

"You made friends with a girl?"

"Yes,"

"How old is she?"

"Seventeen,"

"How did you meet her?"

"I heard her singing,"

"She isn't a siren is she?"

"No, **Mother,**"

Everyone knew that when Shaggy referred to Stacey as Mother instead of Mom he was getting annoyed and agitated which also meant it was only a matter of time before the inevitable happened. However, in her crusade for answers, Stacey overlooked this. She pressed on and eventually it happened. Shaggy stood from the table trying to cool down but his mother was relentless. Her voice faded only to come back clearer and louder a split second later. Stacey's questions came to a halt as she watched the fur overtake her son's body. It happened slowly as his nails sharpened into claws and his eyes burned red

"Shaggy, Honey, take a deep breath," Stacey said desperately.

When her plea fell on deaf ears Stacey turned and ran even though her son wasn't a mindless monster like movies would have one believe. Shaggy slumped in his seat. He still couldn't see but it wasn't too hard to imagine his mother's look of sheer horror. His mother had never understood.

"My child is cursed," she had exclaimed the first time this had happened.

That statement still felt like a knife to the heart when Shaggy thought about it. Shaggy did the only thing he knew how to do when this happened.

Run.

He let his hearing guide him as he ran. Faster and faster through the 'cluster' of trees near his house, he had run through here often enough to know that this "cluster" as his mother liked to call it was really a forest. A forest dense enough to hide him. He ran until he ran out of breath and then he sat down in the dirt. Turning his face up to the sky to feel what little sunlight trickled through the trees. He relaxed letting the sounds of the world around him soothe him. A few deep breaths later Shaggy returned to his human form but he wasn't ready to go home. Not yet. He knew his mother was probably panicking thinking that her "Defenseless Baby Boy" had hurt himself but Shaggy knew these woods too well. He knew every animal and every tree and he could find his way home using his much-improved sense of smell to guide him.

Speaking of smells he smelt something out of place but was it really out of place? He smelt paint and roses.

"Christina is that you?"

"How'd you know?"

"You smell like paint,"

"You're a werewolf aren't you?" Christina inquired as she joined him.

"Yes, like, how did-"

"Clawdeen and her family are the only ones with noses strong enough to smell the paint despite the many, many long showers I take to get rid of it. Clawdeen says it's pretty much part of me,"

"Like, since you discovered my secret why don't you like, tell me one of yours?" Shaggy prompted.

"Okay, I have a birthmark no one outside the family knows about,"

"What's it look like?"

"It's a dragon,"

"Like just a dragon?"

"Yeah, it's kinda curled in a circle. Looks like it's breathing fire. Wanna see?"

"Yes?" Shaggy answered, unsure of what Christina had in mind.

"Give me your hand,"

* * *

**Okay, I have two versions of this story. This one and one where Christina is blind. This has just been sitting in my ideas folder for a few months so I figured it was time to share. What did you think?**


	5. Taylor's Adventure: Version Two

Taylor was falling fast.

How the heck did this happen?

She had just been watching Jackie tinker with some device.

"_If I succeed, I'll be able to see the multiverse for myself!"_

"Oh my goodness! Is that what happened to me?" Taylor realized as she finally got her wings to work.

The device had gone haywire and zapped her! Then when she blinked she found herself falling out of the sky.. it was the only explanation she could think of really. It was the only one that made sense. But how would she get back home? Jackie had so kindly neglected to mention that part and now, she was stuck hopping dimensions until she figured out how to get home.

Taylor hovered inches from the sapphire blue waters. Looking around she saw nothing but water. Had she landed in a world full of nothing but water? That would be most unfortunate. She couldn't fly forever nor could she swim for that long. What was she to do?

_Think! _She ordered herself.

Her wings were on the verge of giving out when a ship appeared.

Then Taylor blacked out from exhaustion.

…...

* * *

_Am I dead?_

_Did I drown?_

Taylor hesitantly opened her eyes and looked around. The walls were polished wood as was the floor and the ceiling. It reminded her of a box.

"I see you're awake,"

Wait, she knew that voice.

Taylor slowly turned, surprised to see her mother sitting across from her. Except this wasn't _her _mother. This woman wasn't the one she knew. This woman, or rather, this girl was quite clearly royalty.

"W-Where am I?" Taylor asked.

"A ship. Captain Shaggy saw you fall into the water,"

_What?_

Taylor's mind ran with questions the first one being HOW ON EARTH? But before she could voice a single one someone knocked on the door.

"Princess, time for lunch,"

"We're coming,"

Christina stood and extended a hand to Taylor, "Don't worry, I don't bite,"

Taylor took her Mom's hand and allowed her to lead. The poor girl was dumbstruck as her mother expertly led her from the room she had been in, to what she could only describe as a grand dining hall that seemed fit for the Titanic's first class passengers or maybe royalty. Yeah, royalty was a good comparison. And at the head of the table sat her father.

A pirate.

Her father was a pirate.

Her mother was a princess.

Wait, did that mean her father was holding her mother captive?

_What am I gonna do?_

* * *

**I have two other versions of this opening in my head. One where she lands in the There Is A Town universe while the curse is still active and another where she lands in the My Fragile Heart universe. Needless, to say I quite like this idea of Taylor landing in different stories. I think I'll do it I just need to settle on an opening.**


	6. Troubled Mystery

**Well, It's about time I got this out of my head and onto the computer. This particular bunny has been hopping around my brain for MONTHS. I kid you not. Enjoy!**

…**...**

* * *

"MAKE WAY, RUN! SHE'S COMING!"

The Scooby gang turned their heads to look at the vampire boy with panicked eyes. He was six feet tall and very, very muscular so whatever could have scared him so badly? The boy skid to a stop in front of their group, teal eyes full of worry.

"Chase-" Draculaura asked warily.

The front doors blew open as lightning cracked in the sky casting an eerie backdrop. The hall quieted as she entered. the only sound to be heard was her combat boots hitting the floor as she took even, powerful strides. All those around her shrank away in fear even, Drew was trembling his eyes darting to the scar that ran from his shoulder blade to his thumb on his left hand.

The scar she caused as she seared his flesh with only her fingers.

He supposed he had deserved it for doing what he did.

After all. He was the cause of this.

Not that anyone besides him knew that.

The gang quaked with fear as she stopped in front of them. Saying nothing as she looked from them to Chase.

"Please sis, Mom and Dad-"

"Are dead, Chase. Now move!"

"Why should I?"

"You're in front of my locker,"

The group scrambled out of the way save for Shaggy who was frozen with a strange mix of fear and awe.

She was scary and he wanted to run yet, she was beautiful and so he was stuck fast to the ground staring at the girl with dragon horns. She leaned in close her nose almost touching his as she hissed.

"**Move"** she ordered with a voice that commanded respect.

Shaggy inched out of the way, his eyes never leaving her red ones.

She collected her things and strode down the hall to the Mad Science classroom.

"Who was that?" Fred asked.

"My younger sister," Chase replied, "Christina,"

"She seems...dangerous," Daphne shivered.

"You shouldn't worry. We're sending her to get help soon,"

"What happened?"

"No one knows,"

_I want to know. _Shaggy thought.

* * *

**Yeah, so, not as clear on this one as the others but some things I do know.**

**Christina is a severely traumatized person.**

**Drew's to blame.**

**Everyone at school fears Christina (except Duncan because obviously).**


	7. Forgotten

3 AM phone calls were never a good thing. Never. Shaggy scrambled for his phone when he heard the notes of a Disney song. That was Christina's ringtone and if she was calling him at three in the morning she probably had some sort of nightmare and needed comfort. It wasn't Christina on the other end of the line when he picked up, however, it was Draculaura.

_Christina's been in an accident._

_Drunk driver. _

_Head on._

_Motorcycle._

Shaggy was up in an instant, thundering down the stairs as he pulled his jacket over his nightclothes. He was pulling out of the driveway by the time his mother came after him. Scooby came bounding past her and just barely scrambled into the bed of the truck before Shaggy floored it.

He nearly choked when he saw the accident scene.

Christina's beloved motorcycle was a mangled mess. The car that hit her was turned on its side and medical personnel rushed to get the other driver out while Christina was loaded into an ambulance.

Shaggy jumped the police tape and dodged the cops that struggled to stop him.

"Please, let me ride with her," Shaggy pleaded.

"We can't,"

"Please!"

"Meet us at the hospital,"

So that's what Shaggy did. When he arrived Christina was undergoing emergency surgery. He sat in the waiting room of the too white hospital, twiddling his thumbs and sweating buckets. Why did Velma have to inform him of the survival statistics for motorcycle crashes? Christina would be okay though. Christina would be fine. She would come out of surgery conscious and smiling telling him that he worried too much and that it was just a little scrape. Then he'd take her back to his house and cuddle with her for the rest of the night.

"You can see her now, Sha-gee," Dracula informed him as he stepped into the waiting room,

Shaggy jumped to his feet excitedly.

"Vait," Dracula ordered stopping Shaggy's mad dash down the hall, "She's in a coma,"

"Like when will she wake up?"

"They don't know if she ever vill. She suffered head trauma,"

"and if she does?"

"It's hard to say,"

Shaggy raced down the hall. Bursting into Christina's room he was deeply saddened to see his sweet girlfriend in such a state. She was hooked up to so many machines it was hard for Shaggy to tell which wire went where.

"Oh, Christina, please, please come back to me," Shaggy begged dropping to his knees at her bedside and taking her hand in his, "Like, I promise. I'm not leaving you. I'll be here when you wake,"

…...

* * *

And Shaggy stuck to that promise. He scarcely if ever left Christina's side over the next six months. Whenever someone wanted to see him they went to the hospital where he remained at Christina's bedside, reading to her, sing, talking, hoping beyond hope that she'd wake up. That she would wake up and smile at him, tell him she had been listening and was ready to go home.

"I miss you, Christina,"

Then one day, Shaggy woke to a sight he'd only dreamed of seeing.

Christina's eyes opened and she sat up.

"Christina?"

She looked at him before asking something that made his stomach drop.

"Who are you?"

"You like, don't remember me?" Shaggy asked, hoping in vain that she was messing with him. It occurred to him, however, that Christina would never make those kinds of jokes.

"Am I supposed to?" Christina countered quietly.

"I-I I'm your boyfriend,"

"I don't have a boyfriend,"

Shaggy's head dropped, "What do you remember?"

"I'm supposed to be in school right now. I'm supposed to meet Molly for coffee afterward,"

That was months ago. The day she was describing Shaggy realized was the day they met.

He had been completely erased from her memory.


	8. Vampire

Everyone had heard of Vampires. None thought they were real but he could tell you otherwise because well, he WAS one. Vampires had killed his family before returning years later to exact their revenge on the one that got away. Instead of killing him, however, they turned him forcing him to live on forever while his friends passed on. With no family and no friends, his heart became a stone. He Lived his days alone, going out at night to take out his anger on the unsuspecting passerby. They were nothing to him. Just a meal. Just a means of satisfying his hunger.

126 years.

That was how long it had been since Richard "Dick" Grayson had felt something.

In that time, he'd moved around a lot. Traveling the world, forever secure thanks to some wise investments. He had been everywhere, seen everything worth seeing. Now, quite content (or as content as he could be in his state) he moved into a loft apartment in Gotham city. It seemed fitting. Dark, foggy, just a little creepy home of strange criminals with interesting motives. Perfect really. After spending a good chunk of time unpacking, he set out to explore and more importantly grab a bite to eat. Stepping out dressed in all black he dove into the shadows and slunk through the alleyways. The farther along he went the worse his surroundings became. He had to choose his target very carefully. Minutes later, he found the perfect target.

…..

* * *

Melissa didn't know why but she felt like she was being watched. Oh well, you get used to that feeling living in Gotham. Finding nothing to be worried about she went back to tagging buildings. Spraying Harley's classic diamonds was currently her favorite pastime. She was nearly finished when she was grabbed from behind and pinned to the wall

"I don't know what you're thinkin' but ya got to the count of three before I-"

The stranger laughed coldly, spinning Melissa around to face him a cruel smile on his face. Fear shot down her spine. There was something unnatural and otherworldly about this stranger. Melissa felt the urge to scream rise but she was unable to make a sound no matter how hard she tried. Fight or flight had kicked in her brain screaming at her to do something but no matter how hard she tried her feet remained stuck to the ground, her arms glued to her sides even after the stranger moved his hands. Still staring at her he let his fingers brush across her face and down her neck

"You're different," he purred, "There's no fear in your eyes despite not having control. You're angry. I can hear it in the way your heart beats. I'll enjoy this,"

Melissa wondered what he meant only for her thoughts to come to a screeching halt as glimmering white fangs extended from the stranger's mouth. Fangs which sunk into her neck without hesitation.

Her body went absolutely numb only tingling slightly before she utterly blacked out.

When she woke she had a hard time remembering what had happened until she got home and discovered the bite mark in her neck

She fainted.


	9. Serious Problems AKA HELP :(

**UGH, SERIOUSLY I NEED BUNNY REPELLENT OR SOMETHING! My current situation:**

**Okay, let's work on Monster Mystery Tale**

_Wait, you should rewrite Punishment Is a Pain and this time Christina has a brother!_

**That sounds cool but not right now, I need to focus on this story.**

_You know you need to write a next-gen story. You haven't written one in months._

**I will but not right now. Maybe I can focus on Wingless instead...**

_YOU NEED TO UPDATE THERE IS A TOWN! YOU NEED TO FINISH IT!_

**I'M TRYING! WRITING EVIL DREW IS DRAINING GIVE ME A BREAK.**

_IDEA. WHAT IF CARMEN WENT BACK IN TIME TO STOP JOHN FROM TAKING MELISSA?_

**_STOP THAT! I NEED TO WRITE THE LADY IN RED FIRST!_**

_Descendants style story with Christina as Mal._

**_Ugh._**

_VAMPIRE STORY. WRITE A VAMPIRE STORY ABOUT DICK AND MELISSA._

**... DO YOU MIND I NEED TO WRITE LUCINDA'S INTERVIEW. FIGURE OUT HOW MELINDA AVOIDS MELTING IN A RAIN STORM. WRITE A CONVINCING MONSTER ATTACK-**

You need to write the next Carter story.

**_I know but-_**

And the next Shaggy's ex story.

**_I know-_**

_You need to work on reboot._

**I COULD IF YOU'D SHUT UP!**

_Hey, go back to Wingless._

**I'm trying to work on Monster Mystery Tale...**

_VAMPIRE NIGHTWING! VAMPIRE NIGHTWING WHO DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING BUT MELISSA-_

**SHUT UP!**

**And now for the sake of my sanity, I present more Vampire scenes even though the story is just bits and pieces.**

* * *

Melissa was growing anxious and paranoid. The vampire could walk in the sun and he always found her. He always did no matter what she tried. there was a knock at the door making her jump.

"Melissa, I got your text! Open up!"

Melissa opened the door so fast it nearly came off the hinges.

"Christina, please tell me you can help,"

* * *

He didn't understand it. Even though his heart no longer beat he was beginning to feel something for the girl. It came out of nowhere. Or had it? He'd noticed the holes in her clothes. He noticed the scars when he'd ripped her jacket off the sight of which made him angry. He noticed the way her eyes lit up when she painted.

Her beautiful green eyes.

_Stop what are you doing? Remember what happened to Barbra?_

* * *

**NOW, IF YOU EXCUSE ME I NEED TO:**

****WRITE LUCINDA'S INTERVIEW. ****

****FIGURE OUT HOW MELINDA AVOIDS MELTING IN A RAIN STORM.****

**** WRITE A CONVINCING MONSTER ATTACK.****

****Figure out who held Spitfire (Alissa's dragon) captive.****

****Wingless:****

****Have Duchess freak out by seeing Duncan in full Kaiju form.****

****Headmaster Grimm losing his marbles over the monsters.****

****Interviews for the mystery.****

****Shaggy and Christina bonding.****

****Melinda manipulating Grimm so she can put on her play.****

****somehow tie this together.****

****Lady in Red:****

****The night Melissa was born.****

****Her current whereabouts (I had an idea but it didn't pan out)****

****FLASHBACKS FLASHBACKS EVERYWHERE!****

****Next case.****

****WHERE DOES IT ALL LEAD?****

*****Sigh* I need help.****


	10. Vampire yet Again

Everyone had heard of Vampires. None thought they were real but he could tell you otherwise because well, he WAS one. Vampires had killed his family before returning years later to exact their revenge on the one that got away. Instead of killing him, however, they turned him forcing him to live on forever while his friends passed on. With no family and no friends, his heart became a stone. He Lived his days alone, going out at night to take out his anger on the unsuspecting passerby. They were nothing to him. Just a meal. Just a means of satisfying his hunger.

126 years.

That was how long it had been since Richard "Dick" Grayson had felt something.

In that time, he'd moved around a lot. Traveling the world, forever secure thanks to some wise investments. He had been everywhere, seen everything worth seeing. Now, quite content (or as content as he could be in his state) he moved into a loft apartment in Gotham city. It seemed fitting. Dark, foggy, just a little creepy home of strange criminals with interesting motives. Perfect really. After spending a good chunk of time unpacking, he set out to explore and more importantly grab a bite to eat. Stepping out dressed in all black he dove into the shadows and slunk through the alleyways. The farther along he went the worse his surroundings became. He had to choose his target very carefully. Minutes later, he found the perfect target.

…..

* * *

Melissa didn't know why but she felt like she was being watched. Oh well, you get used to that feeling living in Gotham. Finding nothing to be worried about she went back to tagging buildings. Spraying Harley's classic diamonds was currently her favorite pastime. She was nearly finished when she was grabbed from behind and pinned to the wall

"I don't know what you're thinkin' but ya got to the count of three before I-"

The stranger laughed coldly, spinning Melissa around to face him a cruel smile on his face. Fear shot down her spine. There was something unnatural and otherworldly about this stranger. Melissa felt the urge to scream rise but she was unable to make a sound no matter how hard she tried. Fight or flight had kicked in her brain screaming at her to do something but no matter how hard she tried her feet remained stuck to the ground, her arms glued to her sides even after the stranger moved his hands. Still staring at her he let his fingers brush across her face and down her neck

"You're different," he purred, "There's no fear in your eyes despite not having control. You're angry. I can hear it in the way your heart beats. I'll enjoy this,"

Melissa wondered what he meant only for her thoughts to come to a screeching halt as glimmering white fangs extended from the stranger's mouth. Fangs that sunk into her neck without hesitation.

Her body went absolutely numb only tingling slightly before she utterly blacked out.

When she woke she had a hard time remembering what had happened until she got home and discovered the bite mark in her neck.

She fainted.

…...

* * *

A day later the bite was still there and, Melissa was freaking out. She didn't scare easily but she had encountered a vampire! Who made a meal out of her no less! But she wouldn't dare hide, there would be no trembling in fear. She was strong and strong-willed. So, putting on a brave face she stepped out into the cool night air and went about business as usual.

She wouldn't let a vampire ruin her nights.

She pulled her jacket tighter around her, walking down the street, another cold, foggy night, the smell of smoke in the air electricity buzzing, people moving hurriedly shuffling along the roads and sidewalks. Melissa blended seamlessly into the crowd, snatching wallets and collecting cash as she went before dropping the wallet, making it look like it had fallen as she scurried away, dinner at the forefront of her mind.

Twenty minutes and a chicken sandwich later she was headed home, intending to curl up on her mattress and doodle in her sketchbook.

Being grabbed from behind, however, put those plans on ice.

"I was wondering when you'd show yourself again,"

Oh, no.

"Let go of me!" Melissa growled, struggling uselessly.

"No, you've had your dinner now, I want mine,"

Just as before Melissa's world went black but this time when she woke up she was in bed, the blankets pulled tightly around her.

_Maybe Harley and Ivy are back? _She wondered looking for any sign of them in the small apartment but finding none.

The window leading to the fire escape was open still.

No!

Slowly Melissa neared the mirror.

The bite mark was still there, fresher this time.

She'd become the vampire's feeding ground. This was not good.

She punched the mirror so hard it shattered cutting her knuckles open.

"That's not a good thing to do,"

_NO! Aren't they supposed to fry in sunlight?_

Welp, she was screwed.

* * *

**IT WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE AND YET I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO EVEN DO WITH IT. HELP ME? HELP ME PLEASE?  
**


End file.
